Apparatus, such as portable communication devices (e.g. mobile cellular telephones) usually include a user input device which enables a user to control a graphical user interface displayed on the display of the apparatus. One form of such a user input device is a touch screen display. Touch screen displays enable a user to provide an input directly to the display (e.g. by using their finger tip) to select options displayed on the display and to control the position of a cursor displayed on the display.
The operation of a touch screen display may present a challenge to a user of the apparatus. For example, capacitive touch sensors are usually configured to sense when a user's finger makes physical contact with the display. However, capacitive touch sensors are not configured to determine the force of the user input and consequently, an input may be erroneously detected if the user accidentally makes physical contact with the display.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.